Taking a Moment
by LaChoy
Summary: 50 Hitachiincest oneshots. Fifteenth up: In Kaoru's fantasies, he doesn't have to fantasize.
1. Date

**Disclaimer: You know how these things go. I say I don't own things. So, guess what I don't own this time around.**

**

* * *

  
**

They never go on dates. It never bothers Kaoru because it isn't as if they need dates. Dates are there for couples to get to know each other better and they cannot possibly know each other anymore than they already do. Dates are useless to them. But Kaoru is surprised when Hikaru says he wants to go on a date. He tries to cover it up as a joke, but he can't fool his brother and they both know this.

"We'll have to go on a date then," he says and finds it amusing how Hikaru seriously seems stunned at his seriousness. It's hard to surprise someone who knows you so well. He takes the moments he shocks his twin as rare gifts and makes sure to remember Hikaru's wide eyes and confused frown.

"You're serious."

"Of course I am. You want a date, you'll get one. I am a little surprised, though, that you could be so sentimental, Hikaru." He grins mischievously as he gently teases.

"Oh screw you!"

But they still go on the date even if Kaoru doesn't stop finding moments to be mean. They go to some fast food restaurant that has horrible quality compared to the restaurants they're used to. They really just choose that one just so they can brag to Tamaki they went to a commoner's restaurant later.

It's a little boring because they have no idea what you're supposed to do on a date other than small talk and what's the point of small talk when you are together every day at every second almost? Hikaru decides it really was a stupid idea to want a date. Why had he even wanted one in the first place?

"Hitachiin-kun?" Kaoru croons and when Hikaru looks to him, he flutters his eyelashes. "Hitachiin-kun! I am so glad you asked me out on this date! To be honest…" Kaoru looks away this time and blushes. "I have always liked you from afar, Hitachiin-kun…"

"What the hell are you on about, Kaoru?"

Kaoru gasps and puts a hand over his mouth as his eyes turn back to Hikaru. "So…so informal, Hitachiin-kun! Calling me by my first name! You're so brash." He giggles and begins to look coy. "But I don't mind very much, Hitachiin-kun. It's what I always liked about you, you know."

It's then that Hikaru notices people have been able to hear their conversation and they've gained themselves a small audience. It excites him and he starts playing along, unable to resist the temptation of putting on a show.

"What else do you like about me, Kaoru-_chan_?"

"Oh, a lot of things." Kaoru's voice is now a tone lower and he leans forward, his brother across from him. "For one thing, did you know you're extremely hot, Hitachiin-kun?"

Hikaru has to stop himself from laughing out loud and he raises an eyebrow. "You really think so?" Kaoru nods and so Hikaru smirks. "Well, I think you're kind of hot too, Kaoru-chan."

"You're so forward, Hitachiin-kun…" Kaoru leans in closer, silently asking Hikaru to kiss him. Hikaru leans in and chuckles, finding no problem in what Kaoru seems to want even if they're taking a risk in being kicked out of the restaurant and possibly the entire district.

"But that's what you like about me most, Kaoru-chan."

It's only when their lips are close enough they can almost feel them that someone interrupts them. That had taken long enough. They thought someone would have come a lot earlier.

"Can you two get the hell out of here?! You're weirding out my customers, you freaks!"

They look to the owner, a short, balding man whose eyes are bulging and his face a deep purple, and then to each other and shrug, getting out of their seats.

"Food wasn't even that great anyway," they say together as they walk out hand in hand and decide that that was possibly the best date anybody could have had.

They'll have to do it again sometime.

* * *

**Notes:** I've missed writing Hitachiincest. D: Doing fifty prompts for it seemed like a lovely idea. Fourty-nine more to go!


	2. Parent

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**

* * *

  
**

Yuzuha Hitachiin knew she was a worthless mother.

After all, she couldn't tell her sons apart. She tried, though. Tried finding little physical things that were different about the two, but they really were identical so there was no use in trying. Although she did notice they each had their own quirks. One liked to read more and the other had her tendency to yell too easily and too loudly. It made her feel proud until she realized how she labeled her sons and then she just wanted to go jump off a cliff or something else equally as dramatic.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tell her twins apart. She tried, she really did. She would figure out differences and try to remember which had done what, but she would forget. Always. She was too busy with her work. She never had enough time for her children. It made her cry and feel like she didn't deserve to call herself a mother.

Which was the reason why she didn't stop her sons when she saw them kissing. Run to them and pull them apart and tell them how disgusting what they were doing was. She wanted to, though. Seeing them kiss, and knowing that nothing about it was innocent, made her sick to her stomach. Brothers were not supposed to kiss like that. Hikaru's (or maybe Kaoru's) hands were not to supposed to touch Kaoru (or perhaps it was Hikaru) there. No, it was wrong and filthy.

But then when they pulled away, they smiled and it was the happiest she had ever seen them. Actually, it was possibly the only true smile she had ever seen from them. They were so beautiful when they smiled like that.

She had walked away and did nothing to stop them. Or even let them know she knew what they did when they thought nobody was around. She never even told anybody else what she saw. It was their secret and hers. Nobody else needed to know.

Yuzuha Hitachiin knew she was a worthless mother…

…but at least she could do something right.

* * *

**Notes:** I always felt a little bad for Yuzuha, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. You don't see her for long, so you don't really get to know her, but it is clear she loves her kids. And even though she does, she's working all the time. She doesn't even stay that long at the house before leaving for work. It's sad. And it gets sadder when you learn she doesn't know who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru. She works too much to be able to tell who is who. But Kaoru says he knows his mother loves him and Hikaru. It's sad.


	3. Fire

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I become a millionaire. But I don't think I'll get Ouran. Damn. Still doesn't belong to me.  
**

* * *

It's cliché, Kaoru thinks, but their love is like a fire. He can never think of a better word to really describe it because fire is passionate and so are they. In everything they do and especially when it comes to the other. Kissing, touching, fighting, making love, having sex, playing--_anything_.

Maybe it's because they know what they do is wrong and they live off the thrill. Kaoru doesn't think so and he knows if he mentioned it, Hikaru would agree with him. Kaoru is certain it is because they are so in love that they are passionate.

And maybe the entire wrongness of it all also helps.

But it does not take away. Nothing ever could.

When they kiss, Kaoru can easily imagine a small fire beginning. Just flickering there and then steadily growing as their kisses grow into something more. The fire beginning to gain more life to it as clothes are torn off their bodies and they start moving against each other desperately as they make frantic sounds, begging and pleading. Clinging, never letting go. Scratching and biting and Kaoru always bites the hardest because he wants to make sure Hikaru can feel him just as much he feels Hikaru inside him.

The fire is roaring. Threatening to become out of control, but it doesn't matter because they want it to. They want to get as close as they can to it and feel the flames licking at their bodies as they yell, writhe, and scream their love to each other because no matter what, they always scream it. Always.

But when they finally reach the end and the fire is at its wildest peak, they look into each other's eyes and they can see the fire in their eyes as their mouths open and no sound comes out. They are no longer loud but silent as a mouse now. It's okay because the fire has washed over them and they feel absolutely wonderful.

They lay next to each other panting and desperate for oxygen, their lungs aching. Hikaru cuddles up to Kaoru and brushes his nose along his neck with a grin.

The fire is a small flame now, shining in the back of them, and never dying.

It never will.

* * *

**Notes**: Have some almost smut! I have awesome readers and you guys deserve it. Fourty-seven more to go.


	4. Motorbike

**Disclaimer: I totally own Ouran--oh, forget it. I don't.**

**

* * *

  
**

They went motor biking once. It was Hikaru's idea. He liked the more extreme stuff and always tried to make Kaoru go along with it. Even Kaoru had his limits on some things. He likes fun, but he hates pain and so anything that seems like it could be potentially painful is usually a big no to him. He's seen the accidents the riders get into. He is not going to have that happen. Hikaru doesn't really care.

"It looks fun!"

"It looks dangerous."

"You're being a wimp."

"If our bones stay unbroken because of it then okay, I'm a wimp."

He still goes motor biking anyway. It means so much to Hikaru to go that Kaoru couldn't say no. They got the best teacher and the best bikes money could afford. Hikaru wasn't patient enough to wait for a course to be built at their home, so they went to a course already made.

"If I break any bones, I'll break one of yours."

"You wouldn't."

"…Okay, so I wouldn't, but still."

It turns out that Kaoru is a natural at motor biking. He takes to it wonderfully that their teacher doesn't believe him when he says that it's his first time ever riding. Hikaru, unfortunately, _sucks_ at it. He can barely keep the bike upright.

And he is the one that breaks a bone.

While the teacher has gone to call someone and get his first-aid kit, Kaoru is pressing kisses to Hikaru's tense face as he swears and curses at anything he can.

"Fuck, this hurts!"

"I knew this was dangerous. I knew we shouldn't…" Kaoru is muttering to himself because he is partially blaming himself for Hikaru getting hurt. He had known how dangerous it could be and he had still let them go.

"Fuck, this hurts!"

Later, when they're at a hospital and Tamaki has stopped giving dramatic speeches ("_The fear! The frigid fright you instilled upon me when I heard you were injured! Oh, why must I be troubled so much?! Why must God put such trials on me_?!") and everybody is gone when Kaoru finally relaxes.

"I really want to tell you 'I told you so', but I don't think my heart is beating anymore so I might be dead from a heart attack. You really scared me."

"At least it's only my foot that's broken? I could have broken my neck."

"…That's horrible. Don't say that."

"Sorry…"

It's not until they go home that Kaoru writes an 'I told you so' in a heart on his cast.

* * *

**Notes**: The prompt...it was motorbike. What the hell? xD Anyway, two things. One, I'm sorry if I never replied to your reviews lately. My life is kind of hectic right now and second of all, I won't be updating this as quickly as I was. One every week is fine, though, right? :D Oh, and a third note: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE ON THIS STORY! *loves on everybody* That deserved an all caps message.


	5. Family

**Disclaimer: Did you know I don't own Ouran? Shocking, I know.**

**

* * *

  
**

Most of the time, Hikaru and Kaoru love their family. Of course, their family most of the month is just them, but the times their mother and father (and sometimes their aunt but she doesn't like to visit as much as she used to) are able to have some time off at the same time is usually great.

If it's just their father who's home, he's usually busy hiding and so they end up having to search for him. It used to be fun when they were kids and now it's just a pain in the ass if they have an actual important question. But then again, when they do find him and finally get to talking, they remember how nice it is to talk to him because he's so calming and Dad usually know what's to say.

If it's just their mother, then she's too busy designing things and she'll make you start helping her. If it's a Sunday, she will wake you up bright and early to start helping her. It definitely doesn't help that Hikaru and Kaoru are natural night owls and can never force themselves to go to bed earlier. The day is spent pricking themselves with needles because they couldn't stop yawning and their mother yells at them because professionals don't make such amateur mistakes. But then she always makes it better by pranking whoever is unfortunate enough that day and making Hikaru and Kaoru laugh until there are tears in their eyes.

If their mother and father are together at the same time, it's usually kind of sweet. They hold hands and murmur sweet things to each other. As much as Hikaru and Kaoru pretend to be disgusted, they cannot deny they like knowing their parents are still in love. They do like eating with them and they do like talking with them and so Hikaru and Kaoru do love their family most of the time.

Then night rolls around and they decide they don't anymore.

At the same time, they both make the most horrifying realization in their lives.

"We scream just like Mom." Their eyes widen and they look at each other. "We're forgetting that."

The next night, however, Mr. Hitachiin smiles serenely and looks to his distraught wife.

"They get their screaming from you, dear."

* * *

**Notes:** Did I scar someone? Also, to those who don't read the manga, you do meet Hikaru and Kaoru's father. He's a good-looking man (who would have thought?) who is very quiet and likes to hide away in random places. He calls himself a ninja. Another interesting thing is that _he_ changed _his_ name to Hitachiin. I love the Hitachiin family.


	6. Letters

**Disclaimer: I walk into a court room and say I own Ouran High School Host Club. Lawyers leap on me. So guess what? I don't own it. :(**

**Warning:** Sexual situations are mentioned. Kind of in a vulgar sense, too. Also, Hikaru has horrible grammar.

* * *

Dearest Hitachiin-kun,

Ever since our date last week, my mind has only been on you. About how our lips almost touched and about how you were just so close to me. Hitachiin-kun, my heart could only ever belong to you. I ask that you treat it nicely and with enough care that you will not break it.

Can we please go on another date? Nothing in this world would make me happier.

Your love forever,

Kaoru-chan

----

Kaoru what the hell? Are you still doing that weird thing from that stupid date we had?

----

Dearest Hikaru who ruins the mood,

Yes. Yes we are. I'm bored and the teacher is just repeating the lesson from yesterday so this class is useless. We have to entertain each other since Haruhi won't.

-Kaoru

----

(Fine! And I don't ruin the mood. You just do stupid things to make up a mood and it doesn't work but it's okay. I love you anyway ;) )

Oh Kaoru-chan you're so cute. I've been seeing how you're looking over here once in a while to stare at me. But if you'll be a good little boy, I'll tell you something nice. I keep looking at you too. You're just so cute and still, really hot. Just where do you get your good looks?

----

Hikaru,

First of all, the things I do to set up a mood aren't stupid and I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to start a fake fight and it won't work. I don't want to fake fight; I want to write fake love letters to each other. I played that video game you love last night even though I don't like it. You owe me.

Second of all, you were so much better at this in the restaurant. I know writing is not your forte, but this is just depressing. You can do better. I know you can.

-Kaoru

----

Kaoru I don't like to write. You know that. And you want me to write stupid things to you when there's nobody to see it so it's boring.

If I owe you something can't I just suck you off or something? That's sooooo much easier.

----

The mood is officially dead. Should I call the time of death or should you?

----

I don't get it? But whatever. So can I suck you off tonight? ;)

----

Hikaru! Anybody can see this letter, you know…

(I'm blushing.)

----

Let them. It's not like anybody doesn't know what we do with each other anyway.

----

When Kaoru gets the note from a glaring Haruhi, the teacher picks it right up with a glare of her own.

"Hitachiin-kun, are you passing notes with…" She trails off as she looks at the letter. Her eyes narrow and she bites her lip with a grim anxiety that she is used to. The Hitachiin twins have caused her nothing but pain from the first time she walked into the classroom and introduced herself. "With your brother, I see," she finally finishes. "Let me just read this right out loud."

Which she did do, but once she got to the part about 'sucking each other off', she went momentarily deaf as the girls in the class squealed with delight and all the boys groaned loudly.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked to each other with twin smirks.

They were good at what they did.

* * *

**Notes**: I really want to apologize for not updating this in so long! My computer broke and D: Yeah. A lot of these oneshots I had started on that too, so. :( Still sorry, though!


	7. Playful

**Disclaimer: By writing disclaimers, you show respect to the original artist. So I guess I'm being pretty damn awesome for saying I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. There is a plus side! :D**

**Note**: Hikaru and Kaoru are around 11-12 here. Isn't it cute? They're on their way to living in sin~ Totally kidding here, folks.

* * *

It had all begun with, what Hikaru would call a stupid idea later, him throwing Kaoru's book out the window. Hikaru had thought it would be funny. Kaoru had been reading the book all day, eyes glued to the pages as he turned each page excitedly. Maybe it was a little too rude, even for him, but Kaoru's face as the book had been plucked from his hand had been pretty hilarious.

What wasn't hilarious was Kaoru tackling him to the ground and pushing his head into the ground. No, that kind of hurt. Hikaru had a good idea that was what Kaoru wanted. Even though he was begging to be let go of and apologizing, Kaoru wasn't having any of it.

"I was getting to the end, Hikaru. The _end_! And you throw my book out the window!"

"I thought it'd be funny!"

Kaoru brings a knee up and presses it into Hikaru's stomach. Not too hard where Hikaru would be wheezing for breath. Hard enough, though, that Hikaru would whine and ask him to stop.

"Maybe I should just throw your things out the window."

"My things cost more money!"

"And my book was good. Sounds fair to me."

Hikaru knows Kaoru won't do anything. His things are things that could break if they were thrown out the window. Kaoru's just teasing. He knows he can go get his book right now and it'll just be a little dirty. They're playing around by the end of the day; Hikaru's slight towards Kaoru will be forgotten. Of course, having his head pushed into the floor still hurt.

When Kaoru isn't let's up the pressure a little, Hikaru takes that as his chance to break free and pin Kaoru down.

"Hah!" At Hikaru's crow, Kaoru just rolls his eyes. "That's what you get for going up against the stronger twin!"

"Yeah. Right. Now let me up so I can go get my book." Hikaru doesn't move and Kaoru glares at him. "Seriously, Hikaru. Let me up. I need to finish my story and you're acting like a jerk." Hikaru only smirks. "I'm warning you…"

Paying attention to Kaoru's warning would have meant getting up off of him, which was something Hikaru found he couldn't do. Having Kaoru in this position was too fun and he wasn't about stop his own fun. Kaoru didn't think the same way.

"Fine, be that way."

Hikaru can't really explain what Kaoru does next. He does this roll of his hips and suddenly, some weird feeling goes throughout Hikaru and Kaoru is able to get out from under him. Whatever the hell he'd done, Hikaru wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"What the--What was that?! You…you made me feel weird!"

Kaoru shrugged, not looking apologetic at all. He walked away, but before he went out the door, he turned around and smiled.

"Don't throw my books out the window again."

* * *

**More notes:** I realized that I forgot to answer an anonymous reviewer's question! I'm very sorry, Yulin! ;O; **If any of you want to meet Mr. Hitachiin and Mrs. Hitachiin, read chapter 45 of the manga.** It's a pretty awesome chapter. You can read it online. :D Sorry again for not answering!


	8. Secret

**Disclaimer: Yep, don't own. What owner would write fanfiction anyway?**

* * *

She should have knocked. She'd been taught to knock, but this was her first day on the job and honestly, she's just anxious. She's working at the Hitachiin household. She's only a maid and this would probably be as close as she could ever come to glory and fame.

And so she didn't knock. She regrets it.

There are the twins on their bed, kissing and touching each other in a way far from brotherly. This isn't innocent and she really should have knocked. Really, really should have knocked. _Why didn't she knock_?

They catch onto her presence before she can leave. They don't even look ashamed or scared as one of them gets off the other. The look they give her makes her feel ashamed though. She wonders how they're able to her feel so bad for walking in when they were the ones in the wrong.

"Ah, the new maid walked in."

"Hmm. Isn't there that rule saying you should knock?"

"I think so."

Her face turns red and she bows her head. "Hitachiin-sama! I-I'm so sorry! I should have knocked--"

"Well, yeah. You should have." One of the twins (Like she could tell them apart when they looked so alike and seemed so much like one person) says as he interrupts her apology. "But you didn't."

"Bad, bad help."

She doesn't put her head up as she keeps mumbling apologies. Why isn't she going away, though? Why is it as if she's just stuck to the ground?

"We'll let you in on a secret if you just look at us."

"It's a great secret too."

And like a dog listening to its master, she lifts her head up.

"Hikaru and I are more than just brothers."

The way he says it makes her gulp. She feels so small as they look at her and next time, no matter where it is she is going to knock on any damn door that comes her way. A lesson has been learned.

"I think that's kind of obvious by now, but you see, this is a secret nobody else can know. A secret you can't really go telling anybody. We don't need you gossiping about us with all your little maid friends."

They talk as if she'll ever think about this moment again and she isn't. Never. This moment isn't happening and as soon as she's in her cozy room, she will go to bed and wake up to a new day, acting as if she never walked in on the two doing what they did.

"So if you keep our secret we'll keep yours."

"You know, the secret where you didn't follow the rules? After all, we could have you fired for this. Fired for anything actually. We could just decide we don't like you and want you gone. But like we said, we'll keep your secret."

She nods and apologizes again, though it sounds more like a squeak and she quickly leaves the room. She can hear their laughter and she knows they're laughing at her. It's a little mean and if they weren't who they were, she'd just go tell the entire world what those two were up to.

Unfortunately, a secret was a secret and now she couldn't tell theirs.

Next time, definitely, she'd remember to knock. There was no way she could handle another secret in this house.

* * *

**Notes**: I want to thank everybody who's reviewed and told me they love this little collection of oneshots. Honestly. It means a lot to me. I hope all of you continue to love these stories. :D


	9. Reality

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't write things this depressing if I owned it. xD**

* * *

Kaoru wished he was an idealist. He was more of a realist than he wanted to believe he was. Idealists always had such beautiful dreams and always seemed happy. Realists were always more cynical and their dreams were never quite as beautiful. He thought of fairy tales going away. It would have been better to believe the fairy tales would always stay.

Idealists were considered idiots and Kaoru disagreed. Idealists were beautiful.

If he was an idealist, he could believe that his love for his brother was something sacred and pure instead of the sick and disgusting thing it truly was. If he was an idealist, he wouldn't stay up late at night and hate himself. But he was a realist and because of that, he was miserable and pretending to be in love with a girl he couldn't and wouldn't ever love. Maybe realists had a better grasp on things, but idealists were happy. He was anything but happy.

Ignorance was bliss they said and for a moment of bliss, a moment where he wouldn't want to scrub his skin until it was red and tender, a moment where he wouldn't just wish to disappear, just one moment where he could finally smile and like himself and not wonder what was wrong with him…

Then he would live a life as an idiot. Gladly.

Until then he was stuck in a cold and hurtful reality.

* * *

**Notes:** This is my shortest and probably the most depressing oneshot so far. I think this beats the one about Mrs. Hitachiin. xD It's based off another anime that had these two twins. The sister was this huge slut and a total realist. The brother was this idealist who was really innocent. In the end, the sister tries very hard to make her brother let go of his fantasy world and you realize the brother isn't idiotically innocent. He knows all along what life is really like, but he just chooses not to accept that. He chooses ignorance because that way, he can be happier. I'm not telling you which anime this is from because this is a total spoiler. But I really thought of Kaoru and how he's definitely a realist. Except I think he'd love to be an idealist.


	10. Home

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I'd be spending my time trying to make Hitachiincest become canon.**

* * *

"So tired, Kaoru," Hikaru murmurs to his brother as they're driven to dinner by a possible business partner. He's talking about his family and like they could ever care about something that had nothing to do with business. He's so wrapped up in talking; he doesn't notice his audience isn't listening.

Business trips are so exhausting. It's times like these where they wish to just abandon their company and leave it to the crows. They won't and they don't really want to. They're just tired and they need to be _home_.

The dinner is probably good, this restaurant has had great reviews after all, but they can't really notice. They're just too tired to really taste anything and the quicker they're done with dinner, the better. As they walk back into the limo, the same man talking on and on about who even knows what anymore, Hikaru cuddles closer to Kaoru. They're not supposed to touch much in public, but it isn't like the man is paying any attention to them. They could be making out and that man would probably be talking about yard gnomes.

After another half hour of the man talking, Hikaru tells him to shut up with a grumble because they'll take the damn deal and they could care less about his cute little dog that's won awards. Kaoru pushes him off of him after that, punishing him for being a little too rude to somebody so important, but it's okay because at least they can just go home now.

As they make their way to their room, tired and yawning and way too exhausted to even think about sex, they smile and slide the cardkey into the slot and stumble into their hotel room. It smells like a hotel too. No matter how many stars, they can't hide the fact they're not really a home. The stiff sheets, the rose-scented pillows, everything. It's all fake.

But that's okay.

They fall into the bed, holding onto each other and just smiling in peace as they drift off into an easy sleep. Their breath mingling and too close to each other than most people would consider comfortable.

It's okay because they are with each other and they are truly home.

* * *

**Notes:** God, this is so corny and fluffy and...man, did anybody else's teeth rot? I've been so busy, but I didn't want to leave the TENTH! chapter off for too long! Fourty more to go! I feel so accomplished.


	11. Sex

**Disclaimer: How much money do you think you'd make if you owned Ouran High School Host Club? 'Cause I'd love to be rich, but so far, I don't own it so I guess I'm stuck being poor**.

**Warning:** Um. I wonder if I should change the rating to an M after this? If you don't know what I'm saying, I'm saying this chapter is very sexual and is clearly about the twins having sex.

* * *

"Please, Kaoru…"

Why was Hikaru begging when Kaoru felt like begging? He was the one on his back, not feeling like Hikaru was going hard enough or fast enough or there was enough contact, but damn, he couldn't stop moaning long enough to say anything.

"Kaoru…!"

They could never be quiet during sex. Other people made it sound easy, cover your mouth or bite your lip, but it was not that simple. Hikaru could easily ply that hand away from his mouth or one thrust could just make Kaoru's mouth fly open with an erotic scream.

Hikaru was just naturally loud. Everything about him was loud. His laughs, his words, his personality, his breathing, everything. Of course there would be no way he could be quiet during sex. Still…

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouts as Kaoru comes close to screaming because Hikaru just grazed that one spot. "Ah, fuck, Kaoru!"

After they first had sex, the entire household had heard. Both were just grateful their parents were not home. But after that first time, they had half the staff quit. It wasn't as if they could be blamed. They had been told to keep anything they knew to themselves and went on their way. The ones who stayed kept quiet and never talked about the things they heard.

It was possibly the closest thing Hikaru and Kaoru could feel grateful for when it came to the help.

"Hikaru!"

Now he's shouting and Kaoru wonders why he's loud. He isn't very loud himself. He can act loud, act like his brother and have nobody notice he'd rather say nothing at all. So why he can never be quiet during sex is a mystery to him. Though it's one he doesn't want to solve and have disappear because every time he makes a sound, it turns Hikaru on and makes him become a lot more harsher with his thrusts and damn, Kaoru loves hard more than soft when it comes to his twin.

With each thrust, a high-pitched moan comes from Kaoru that sounds perfect with Hikaru's moans. The sounds mesh, echoing the room, as Hikaru pounds and Kaoru moves with him, trying to feel as much as he can.

This time, Hikaru comes long before Kaoru does. His shout is long and ear-piercing. Kaoru wonders if he's going to have a headache briefly before Hikaru's hand is on him, set on bringing him to completion before he's just too tired to care any longer. Luckily, it does and Kaoru screams out _something_--what the hell _did_ he scream?--as he reaches that peak and flops back.

Minutes later, Hikaru looks to him with a scowl on his face.

"My throat is really sore."

* * *

**Notes:** How did I do? I wasn't sure how to write smut without you know, writing something that was smut when I don't host smut on my account. Am I making sense? No? Yes? No, I am not.


	12. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: If I owned, like hell I'd be going to college.**

* * *

It's a silent agreement they've come to since they were eleven and woke up pressed together and clearly aroused.

Never be more than brothers.

The act in the Host Club doesn't count. It's fake and it's a nice outlet, even if they are just saying stupid corny things they'd never truly say. But the act helps all the cravings they get to touch each other just a little more than brothers should. It doesn't substitute what they both want deep down and yet, they won't let that matter because if they do, things will go bad. They'll have to be satisfied with the act because nothing more will ever happen. _Ever_.

"Kaoru, what if a psycho one day comes up to us and tells us we have to have sex or we die? He'll kill us if we don't have sex."

It's a really stupid question and they both know it. It's so stupid and it sounds so childish, even for Hikaru. Kaoru wonders if he should just insult Hikaru over it instead of bothering with an answer.

"Matters. Would you rather die than have sex with me?" He does bother with an answer and he's even more stupid than Hikaru for replying. Hikaru knows that too because he looks at Kaoru like he's shocked to hear an answer. Hikaru probably hadn't been expecting one and Kaoru, who is wishing his words back because he knows where this might lead them, put his foot in his mouth. They switched places.

"Matters. Would you let me have sex with you?"

"Matters. Would you want to have sex with me?"

"Matters. Would we even think about it?"

"Matters. Haven't we already been thinking about it?"

Hikaru ruins the game by grabbing Kaoru's head and kissing him hard. His hands are pulling on his hair and Kaoru doesn't try to hide the embarrassing whimper that escapes from him. Maybe later, maybe days or weeks or months from now, Hikaru will tease him about it, but for right now he doesn't. Right now they kiss each other and cling as if they'll never see each other again.

They've betrayed themselves, but it doesn't matter.

* * *

**Notes:** I wasn't sure how to handle betrayal. I didn't want it to be too angsty and I couldn't see Hikaru and Kaoru truly betraying each other, so. :D I wanted to get this one out before I went away to college.


	13. Life

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be worrying about an education if I owned Ouran.**

* * *

Hikaru likes his life. But then again, how couldn't he? He's rich, can have anything he wants, and has a twin brother who doubles as his soul mate and has one very talented hand. Life is awesome and Hikaru wouldn't give it up for anything.

That morning, Hikaru wakes up earlier than Kaoru. It is always Kaoru who wakes up first for some reason. Kaoru stays up just as late as he does, but he always wakes up before Hikaru. It doesn't make any sense and every time he tries to make Kaoru tell him, Kaoru puts his very talented hand to use and well, Hikaru even forgets his name so he forgets to push Kaoru for answers.

But this time, he is awake before Kaoru and he almost wants to wake him up in some annoying way. Screaming, shaking him so hard that the bed shakes with them, pouring cold water on him, or blaring some loud annoying song. Anything could be good and Hikaru is prepared to do one, maybe all three if he can pull it off, before he takes a good look at Kaoru.

Hikaru's seen Kaoru sleep before. In midnight trips to the bathroom or just waking up because of a nightmare. But it's not really the same thing as now. Kaoru's not even all that beautiful looking. He has dried saliva around his mouth and it keeps twitching into some irritated frown. He doesn't look angelic, but then again, they haven't been able to pull off angelic looking since they were young kids. But Hikaru loves this face because it's Kaoru just simply being himself without any stupid thoughts about pumpkins and carriages to get in the way.

With a smile, Hikaru settles next to Kaoru, trying to find comfortable spot before giving up and just laying there, looking at Kaoru sleep. It's corny and it's lame and it is kind of boring, but Hikaru can't find it in him to care.

Downstairs, breakfast made by gourmet chefs is waiting for them. Right here, though, Hikaru has all he needs.

Life really is pretty awesome.

* * *

**Notes:** I wanted to write something fluffy! And well, I hadn't updated in a month. D: Fluff for awesome readers?


	14. Roleplay

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, let's just say the things Hikaru and Kaoru would do...? Yeah, Ouran would have its rating boosted.**

* * *

"You can be…the sexy maid."

"Why do I have to be the sexy _maid_? Maybe I want to be a sexy butler. Or better yet, a sexy policeman."

"Policemen have ugly uniforms and if you were a maid, you'd wear a short little skirt and I could see your ass better. Easier access and everything."

"Policemen have handcuffs."

"Maids have feather dusters."

"…Do you want a feather duster up your ass?"

"…No. Okay, um…how about…a sexy teacher?"

"Teacher and student is overdone. You know what isn't? A cashier and a bagboy."

"What the fuck is a bag boy? And I don't want to pretend to be either of those things. They aren't sexy."

"I don't know. Haruhi said they bag your things. And besides, it's us. We could make them sexy."

"True, but still. If Haruhi knows about something we don't, then we probably don't want to do it. Too commoner-like."

"She showed us commoner coffee."

"…Commoner coffee doesn't count. Hey, wait! I got it! A wedding planner and his customer."

"What?"

"Okay, so. I'm the sexy wedding planner who seduces the just as sexy groom to be."

"Hey, what about the wife?"

"Who cares about the wife?! You're going to have me, the sexy wedding planner!"

"If I wanted to marry her, then clearly I care about her. Why would I throw that away just to have sex with my wedding planner? Sounds kind of cheap and not something I'd do."

"You wouldn't marry a woman, first of all. Second of all, it's a fucking roleplay scenario. It isn't real so who cares."

"I do. I need to get into my character."

"For a fuck?!"

"I need to make this realistic. What's my motivation to leave my wife, who you know has to be hot and I proposed to, for some wedding planner?"

"To fuck."

"…Worst reason to ruin a marriage ever. Wow."

"That's it. I give up. Come here."

"Hey, I have yet to give my consent--oh, never mind. You have it."

* * *

**Notes:** I like dialogue fics, what can I say? xD I want to apologize for being so slow on updating and replying to reviews. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and I love every single one of you! Honestly, your reviews are one of the few things that make me smile. :) I'll try harder to update.


	15. Fantasy

Disclaimer: Do I even have it in me to come up with something witty or funny that says I don't own Ouran High School Host Club? I don't think I do. So I guess I'll just say I don't own--oh wait. I already said that...:D

* * *

In Kaoru's fantasies, Hikaru makes love to him. He whispers Kaoru's name in a hushed whisper with each movement and Kaoru clings, closing his eyes in bliss as he's taken. Once it's over, they fall asleep, curled around the other and repeating the process when they wake up.

In Kaoru's fantasies, they lay in the same bed, cuddling. Telling the other they'll never let go, they'll never be separated, and they'll always be together as they kiss and Kaoru strokes the tips of Hikaru's unstyled hair.

In Kaoru's fantasies, they go back to their own little world and though they don't stay there, they take breaks from the real world and relax in their world where only the two of them matter. They don't stay long because they'll be tempted to stay forever, but every time they leave, Hikaru kisses him and promises to never lose the key to the new lock they have on the gate.

In Kaoru's fantasies, they never have children. Children are tiring and too much work and they're not responsible enough, but they babysit the host club's children together and are called Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru. They don't kiss or do anything romantic because they always hated it when they saw adults do it and they understand kids almost as well as Honey does.

In Kaoru's fantasies, they're old and still in the same mansion. Still playing video games and still unmarried, but married to each other even without rings and papers. The old host club comes to visit and even though they're all old, they still have fun and he and Hikaru still woo women.

In Kaoru's fantasies--

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru blinks, not realizing he's been dazed out for long enough to get Hikaru calling for him. He smiles at Hikaru and Haruhi, ignoring their joined hands.

"Sorry about that, I was--"

"What? Fantasizing? Geesh, Kaoru, you need to stop that. I hate it when you do that, it's like you're ignoring me or something." Hikaru is scowling and Kaoru smiles all the more at the scowl because that scowl means something.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I'm not ignoring you."

"Well, I know you're not really, but…" Hikaru looks away.

"It's okay now, right? But Kaoru, be careful, you know what they say about not getting lost in your fantasies," Haruhi, as nice and polite as ever, advises Kaoru.

They walk away, Kaoru a little behind Hikaru and Haruhi.

In Kaoru's fantasies, he doesn't have to fantasize.

* * *

**Note:** Does anybody still read this? Anybody still out there? Well, if somebody is still reading this, I really want to apologize for my lack of updates. Life has a way of sucking you of all creativity sometimes. I'm still really sorry to anybody who really wanted an update sooner than this. I hope I still have some readers and I hope this was good enough for all of you.


End file.
